Just a few breaths
by InHereIAm
Summary: "There was someone in Mariana's room. In Mariana and Callie's room, he corrected himself. Yes, he was pretty sure the noise came from in there. And as he listened more intently he realised Callie was the one making it."


"Hello? Anybody home!?"

_Guess not_, Brandon thought when no answer came as he made his way through the hallway. It had been a while since he was last home by himself, but having finished band practise early he found himself standing in an empty house.

He'd probably just head to his room, anyway. Maybe read. Do homework. Jerk off. Thank god his cast was off by now. Going at it with his left hand had been a challenge, to say the least. My god, the torture when she'd pass him on his way to the bathroom in nothing but a towel and he couldn't even...

Wait. There _was_ someone in the house. Making his way up the stairs he heard it again.

Someone breathing. No, exhaling was more like it. He wanted to call out and ask what was going on but, something stopped him. The breaths, they sounded so... intimate.

So he just stood there, at the top of the landing for a moment, not relly sure what to do.

There was someone in Mariana's room. In Mariana _and Callie's_ room, he corrected himself. Yes, he was pretty sure the noise came from in there. And as he listened more intently he realised Callie was the one making it. Not that he knew why he suddenly was so sure of that but as the exhales came faster and more forceful with every second he just knew.

Maybe it was because she sounded like he always had imagined she would if they ever... If they ever... _Oh God._

Callie was in there. Having sex with Wyatt.

Brandon wanted to run. No. He wanted to die. Or maybe he was already dead, since this must be what hell felt like.

He wanted to run. No. He had to run, to get out of here, this house, this city, this continent. But he couldn't move.

If they heard him fleeing down the stairs, he'd die. This was enough without having to face Callie looking at him like some sad little puppy. He didn't need her to feel sorry for him, but he still needed to get the hell away from Callie, not just breathing but letting out actual moans by now.

Just the thought of Wyatt in her bed...

Perhaps Brandon shouldn't run. Perhaps he should just break down that damn door and drag that jerk across the room, down the stairs and shove his ass out the door.

But, of course he wouldn't. He knew he wouldn't.. _couldn't_ do that to Callie. So, instead he slowly made his way to his room, careful not to make his precence known to anybody.

He was just about to close his bedroom door when he heard something that made him stop.

"Uuuhhbra-Brandooon.."

_Oh God._

_Oh God. _

_OH GOD. _

This was not happening.

But it was, 'cause she said his name again. And again.

She wasn't in there with some stupid asshole named Wyatt.

Callie was in there, alone, on her bed, imagining no one but Brandon himself inside of her. And he was rocking her world by sounds of it.

"YesssssssUuuuuuuuhBhaaaa..BrandooonnnnnnnnOMGGGGAAAAAAAHHD"

He might have just come in his pants.

This was, by far the single hottest thing Brandon had ever experienced.

This was more than hot, it was erotic, it was... Not good! Oh this was so bad, so, so bad...

Hearing Callie orgasm had Brandon frozen in place, with his bedroom door wide open. Oblivious to the world. Oblivious, to Callie having finished and making her way to the door!

Just as Callie turned the handle, Brandon panicked and slammed his door shut. And as it echoed behind him he knew he was screwed.

"...Brandon?"

Totally screwed.

He couldn't pretend he hadn't heard her, but maybe if he was smooth enough he could pretend he hadn't, well... _heard her_.

So he opened the door.

"Yeah?"

That was smooth right? Not at all like he'd just come in his pants by the sound of her.

Callie was mortified.

"Oh my god, I thought, I thought nobody was home, I...I...You were supposed to be practising with your band!"

She wasn't just embarrassed, she was angry. Pissed, even. Okay, now was his chance to act like he had absolutely no clue as to what she was talking about. No clue, what so ever. None.

"Yeah, no I just came home... Uh... What's up, Callie? You seem upset.. I mean. Uh.. Is something wrong? Because I didn't... I mean I didn't hear anything. Anything at all."

...And he blew it. Why did he always say manage to say too much? Why could he never just stop when you were supposed to stop! His moms were right, weren't they? He truly was the worst liar.

Callie had noticed this as well. Tears started to well up in her eyes and her face turned a deep scarlet red.

"I can't believe this, this is... _Oh my God_."

Brandon stood there for a moment, watching the tears stream down her face, wondering how to make her see...

"Callie. It's _me_. There is _nothing_ to be ashamed of with me. I mean if you knew about all the times the thought of you just... just made so me crazy I had to..."

"But we're not supposed to feel this way Brandon! I shouldn't be thinking about you when I..."

"But you do! _We _do, and I know we can't, I know that! But it doesn't change anything.."

He looked at her.

She looked at him.

"I know."

"... So maybe this is okay. We're not breaking any rules, and we get to imagine we're actually happy for a few moments."

Silence.

"Okay."

He smiled.

She smiled.

"I'll be thinking of you."

"I'll be thinking of you, too."

And they both closed their bedroom doors. And did just that.

**Hiii guys 3 So, this was... fun to write :P Hope you loved it! **


End file.
